que mañana moriremos
by over the dreams
Summary: la vida es corta... vivé antes de que alguien te quite el privilegio de hacerlo, porque en este mundo hay personas a las que les encanta divertirse a cuestas de los demás... y tu.. tu mi querido amigo o amiga puedes acabar mal (piedad es mi primera historia y al fin la eh editado)
1. diario

**Hola chicos y chicas esta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste, ¡ah! y por cierto ustedes díganme read o reading dependiendo que tanto quieran escribir jeje... por favor tengan piedad**

 **disclaimer: los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen son propiedad de sega.**

* * *

... **READING...**

 **...READING..**

 **Diario.**

Ese fue un día gris, no había sol y las nubes reinaban en los cielos, recuerdo que le dije a Sonia que iría a su casa para que hiciéramos juntas el proyecto de historia que teníamos para la próxima semana, así que fui a su casa como a las tres de la tarde. Recuerdo que su madre Aleena me saludó cordialmente como ella tenía costumbre cada vez que iba.

-Sonia esta en su cuarto- me dijo, yo asentí y subí las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Sonia.

Recuerdo también que vi a su hermano Sonic dirigirse al baño que estaba al lado del cuarto de Sonia, juraría que tenia algo en la mano y que antes de entrar me miro con una sonrisa que por un segundo me pareció malvada...

-Amy- me saludo de manera fría.

-hola Sonic- respondí, después el entro en el baño sin decir mas nada, me pareció muy rara su actitud, pero lo ignore, el siempre fue así desde que lo vi por primera vez, podría jurar que aveces cuando estudiaba con Sonia en la sala sentía que alguien me miraba y siempre que girara la cabeza para ver quien era el estaba allí... Siempre pensé que eran ideas mías, así que lo ignoraba por completo.

Salí de mis pensamientos y me dispuse a entrar en el cuarto de Sonia, me sorprendió el hecho de que esta estaba bacía y muy ordenada, siempre que venía el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, otra cosa estraña es que la ventana que llevaba al balcón estaba abierta asi que la cerré de inmediato ya que hacía a mucho frío y el aire entraba por la ventana, después de eso me senté en la cama a esperar que Sonia viniera, pero cuando lo hice mi pie golpeó contra algo que estaba debajo de la cama, así que me arrodille a un lado de la cama y alcé la sabana que me impedía ver que había allí... Grité como jamas lo había echo en mi vida...porque lo que había allí era el cuerpo de Sonia sin vida.

Desperté al día siguiente en una cama de hospital, las enfermeras me dijeron que después de gritar me desmallé y Sonic me encontró en el suelo al lado del cuerpo de Sonia, también me dijeron que Sonia fue asesinada por alguien que llevaba guantes, que después de estrangularla salió por el balcón y escapó por el árbol que se encontraba allí...

Solo se que después de eso no hice mas que llorar, llorar porque no pude hacer nada, llorar porque no podía creer que lo que sucedió, pero sobretodo llorar amarga y dolorosamente porque el maldito recuerdo de los ojos de Sonia sin vida no quería dejarme en paz...

Al siguiente día fui de nuevo a casa de Sonia para darle el pésame a su familia, me vestí con un simple vestido negro y zapatillas sin tacón del mismo color. Cuando entré todos los familiares estaban en las sala, algunos hablaban, otros lloraban, otros solo estaban callados, Aleena me recibió con un fuerte abraso, ella también lloraba, vi como sus ojos estaban vacíos y sin vida como los de Sonia, note como madre e hija se parecían enormemente, lo cual no hacia mas que darme dolor.

-Siento lo que sucedió- Comencé a hablar, sentía que si no lo hacia comenzaría a llorar de nuevo, y yo ya había llorado lo suficiente.

-y yo siento mas el echo de que tu hayas tenido que verlo-no di una respuesta, un flash del cadáver de Sonia se paso por mi mente, insistía en que recordara pero yo no quería hacerlo, Aleena se fue a recibir mas personas yo aproveché y subí las escaleras. No sé en realidad por que lo hice, solo quería salir de aquel ambiente tan deplorable, así que fui a la habitación se Sonia y me arrodille al lado de la cama justo como lo hice ese día, no me contuve mas y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Oh Sonia, quien pudo haberte echo esto?- me pregunté, porque no encontraba la respuesta, ¿quien podría hacerle daño a alguien tan gentil y sociable como Sonia?,quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo, con ese pensamiento me dispuse a buscar algo, no se que exactamente, pero algo tenia que haber.

Busque con desespero bajo la cama y encontré una llave, una llave de oro un poco vieja que estaba escondida entre la cama y la mesa de noche*.

 _-la mesa de_ noche-pensé, recuerdo que la ultima gaveta siempre estaba cerrada con llave, así que no perdí tiempo y abrí la gaveta encontrando un diario, el diario de Sonia.

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **mesa de noche: es un pequeño nochero, tocador o comodín que va al lado de la cama y sirve para guardar ciertas cosas, normal mente tiene tres gavetas y esas gavetas tienen cerrojo.**

 **OH DIOS! por fin termine esto, ahora se preguntaran que si porque al inicio y fin del cap puse en negrillas ''reading'' oh pues es algo así como una firma de mi parte, mi nombre es loveread444 así que dije, porque no, y lo hice. Muy bien el siguiente cap vendrá pronto así que no se desesperen lo subiré lo antes posible, ahora que corregí este cap espero rewiens de que les pareció la trama de esta historia y también follows porfis necesito saber si vale la pena continuar o no, en fin nos leemos!**

 **(siempre quise decir eso XD)**


	2. divertise

**Hola este aquí les dejo este cap espero que les guste, tranquilos tratare de que no halla errores ortográficos sin mas que decir aquí su historia espero que les guste**

* * *

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

 **Divertirse.**

 _\- El diario de Sonia-_ pensé. - _esto puede ayudarme en algo-._

Con ansias cogí el diario, cerré la gaveta y me dispuse a salir lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando estaba en el corredor choqué con alguien que no había visto y caí al suelo, chocando fuertemente con el piso.

-Deberías poner mas atención por donde vas Amy, parece que estuvieras escapando de algo- escuche, y cuando abrí mis ojos pude ver a Sonic ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme, acepte su ayuda y al levantarme pude verlo con mas atención, vestía jeans negros con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta, también note que conservaba sus típicos zapatos deportivos rojos con blanco, vi su cara su típica sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos me miraban fijamente de arriba asía abajo lo cual hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y soltara su mano lo mas rápido posible.

-¿Que estas haciendo acá arriba?- me preguntó.

\- Yo... este...- No pude continuar porqué él me interrumpió rápidamente

-Entiendo, yo tampoco soportaba mas estar cerca de esas personas que no hacen mas que llorar todo el día-respondió con desinterés dirigiéndose al baño.

\- ¡Ah!, sobre eso, siento mucho lo de...- respondí pero fui interrumpida otra vez.

-si, si, yo también- dijo cerrando la puerta del baño, cerrando la conversación automáticamente.

- _A_ _un siendo el velorio de su hermana no deja de ser arrogante-_ pensé pero no le di importancia, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Salí lo mas rápido posible de la casa, le dije a Aleena que tenía otras cosas que hacer y me fui, corrí hacia un parque cercano y en la primera banca que encontré me senté, cogí el diario y sin ningún cuidado rompí la cerradura que lo sellaba y empecé a leer:

 **02-02-2016**

 **Querido diario,**

 **se que no te escribo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez es algo que vale la pena escribirte, es sobre Sonic, desde hace varios días que se comporta de manera estraña y cortante. Ya casi ni lo veo porque se pasa saliendo con sus amigos, esos que no me dan buena** **púa (n/a: lo siento no pude evitarlo XD)** , **en fin no quiero alarmarme por estupideces sin sentido, quiero decir Sonic es mi hermano!, no puede ser nada grave, o al menos eso espero, en fin dejare de hacerme ideas y hablaré con el, tal vez no sea nada y yo solo estoy imaginando cosas.**

 **05-02-2016**

 **Querido diario,**

 **se que dije que hablaría tranquilamente con mi hermano, ¡pero es que es un idiota!. ¡Yo solo quería hablar con el y divertirme como hacíamos de niños pero noooo el señor tenía que ser mas cortante y arrogante que siempre!, en fin me enoje una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos discutiendo tan fuertemente que mama tuvo que venir a calmarnos... no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, ahora estoy segura que esconde algo y yo lo descubriré, me meteré en su habitación mientras no esté. Tiene que haber algo que pueda darme una pista.**

 **10-02-2016**

 **Querido diario,**

 **esto se me está yendo de las manos, tenía razón desde un principio, algo pasa con mi hermano pero jamás me imagine que tan grave era, en su habitación encontré un sin fin fin de cosas extrañas, revistas para mayores de edad, cuchillos, dagas e incluso detrás de sus cuadernos habían dibujos bien echos de personas que fueron disparadas, gente muerta, incluso chicas amarradas a una silla con frases como ''la diversión tiene un precio muy caro'' o comamos y bebamos QUE MAÑANA MORIREMOS'' también revise su agenda y tenia apuntamientos con sus amigos y chicas que no conozco a horas muy altas de la noche, pero lo peor es que encontré unas fotos de distintas chicas en su mayoría de Amy, osea se que mi hermano me confesó una vez que estaba enamorado de ella pero eso fue hace años, ademas ¡esto es inaudito!**

 **-** ¡¿S _onic esta enamorado de mi?!-_ pensé mientras sentía que toda mi sangre subía a mis mejillas, eso si que me sorprendió de sobremanera- _quiero decir... siempre pensé que Sonic es un chico muy lindo y...espera, ¡¿que estoy pensando?!-_ me abofeteé mentalmente por andar pensado estupideces y antes de que mi imaginación divagara de nuevo me concentré en el hecho del comportamiento de Sonic y continué a leer sin pensar en nada mas.

 **13-02-2016 (n/a: día del asesinato)**

 **Querido diario**

 **después de lo que encontré en el cuarto de Sonic, no he dejado de preguntarme que hacer, si decirle a mi madre o enfrentar a mi hermano sola, lo que si se es que este problema se acaba hoy, he invitado a Amy a casa con la excusa de hacer un trabajo de la escuela para hablarle sobre esto, seguro ella me dará un buen consejo, ahora debo irme alguien esta tocando la puerta y nadie puede enterarse de que existes, debe ser Amy así que será mejor que me apure.**

Desde allí, mi mente espesó a procesar y maquinar todo y los nervios hicieron que dijera en voz alta lo que en mi mente ya era evidente.

-El trece de febrero fue el asesinato, es evidente que Sonia escribió esto poco antes de que yo llegara, el pudo haber sido quien tocó la puerta para hablar con Sonia, posiblemente quería hablar con ella pero su conversación se convirtió en discusión, y el terminó enojándose con Sonia a tal punto de hacer lo que hizo, el balcón de la habitación de Sonia es el mismo que el de la habitación de Sonic, el pudo simplemente salir por la ventana y entrar a su habitación, el asesino llevaba guantes, podría jurar que él sostenía algo en su mano al entrar al baño antes de que yo descubriera el cuerpo... no, no hay mas dudas todo concuerda la hora, el día, las notas del diario de Sonia, TODO!... es evidente... Sonic mató a Sonia-.

\- ¡Muy bien Amy, lo has logrado!- escuché a la voz de la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, me pare rápidamente y lo mire, tenia esa sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba y sus ojos estaban fijos en mi, quedé petrificada, quería huir pero mis piernas no se movían, y vi con terror como se ponía al frente mio para iniciar a hablar

-jeje ¿sabes? no se como carajos una chica de 16 años pudo resolver algo que ni los policías pudieron, aunque en mi opinión no era tan difícil de resolver, en estos casos se ve la incompetencia de los policías de este país-dijo con desinterés y algo de gracia, lo cual hizo que me enfureciera y olvidara en que situación me encontraba.

-¡¿Como puedes hablar de esa manera después e lo que hiciste?!, ¡asesinaste a tu propia hermana!- le grité y pude observar como fruncía el ceño, colocando una mirada seria y molesta.

-No quería hacerlo- respondió

-¡De todas maneras lo hiciste, asesino!-grité aun mas fuerte

-¡CÁLLATE!- dijo agarrándome fuerte del brazo haciéndome perder el coraje que tenía y convirtiéndolo en miedo puro. -no olvides en que posición te encuentras ahora, Amy.- me dijo y de hecho era verdad, estábamos solos en un parque donde no había nadie en absoluto, me tenia agarrada ya no podía escapar, prácticamente estaba a su merced. El miedo hizo que comenzara a llorar, sentía como las gotas de agua corrían por mi mejilla.

-eres un monstruo- le dije y el sonrió con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba.

-tal vez tengas razón, soy un monstruo- dijo mientras con una mano me acercaba a el y con la otra me abrazaba por la cadera, su rostro estaba a milímetros del mio. -y como monstruo solo me gusta hacer una cosa.- se acercó aun mas hasta que su boca llego a mi oreja-...divertirme...-

Desde allí. No recuerdo nada mas, solo se que después de un momento a otro... jamas volví a ver la luz del día...

 **...READING...**

 **...READING...**

* * *

 **TERMINEEEEEE JAJA les gusto? si?, no? dejen rebiews y hágame saber, tengo planeado subir esta historia a italiano por la pobreza de historias que hay, si no estoy mal esta historia tiene algunos errores disculpen por eso, en fin nos leemos.**


End file.
